eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5392 (28 November 2016)
Synopsis Kathy’s taken aback when Environmental Health arrive at the café – they’ve received a complaint. As Tina arrives to work, Babe smirks at the situation unfolding. Inside, the Environmental Health Officer questions Tina on food storage procedure – Tina struggles to answer. The officer is unimpressed and tells Kathy that she’s going to recommend her for a training course. Later, in the Vic, Tina’s floored when Babe confesses that it was she who made the complaint to the Council. Babe explains – she’s applied to open up the Vic earlier for breakfasts and wants the competition out of the way. Babe watches on as Tina asks Kathy for a pay rise – Kathy’s firm that it’s not possible. Later, Kathy corners Tina and explains her reasons for not being able to give her a rise – they’ve fallen on tough times. Babe attempts to convince Tina to sabotage the café, in return for working for ‘Babe’s breakfasts’ and for a cut of the profit. Later, Tina heads to Number 45 and tells Kathy Babe’s plan – she cares about her job and feels she’s doing the right thing. Ronnie and Jack cross a hungover Roxy on the stall. As Jack guides Ronnie away, he shares with her his news – their offer on the house in Ongar has been accepted. Ronnie’s surprised to arrive back at Number 27 to find an estate agent present to value the house. Jack explains that the more assets they have, the better the chance they have of getting a mortgage for a residential home, rather than a buy-to-let like they have. Ronnie’s firm – neither she nor Roxy agreed that they wanted to sell up. Jack is thrilled with the valuation made and tells Ronnie that she needs to see Number 27 for what it is – an asset. Ronnie’s concerned about how Roxy will take it, especially when Jack tells her it’s her job to deliver the news. Jack arrives at Dot’s to pick up his fixed jacket and it becomes clear that Lee has picked it up by mistake. Unaware that Roxy has arrived, Jack loudly comments on selling the house. Roxy is floored; Jack tries to placate her but is unsuccessful. Ronnie despairs when Jack informs her that Roxy knows the plan and demands that he goes and sort things out with her. Jack arrives at Number 55 to a riled Roxy. Jack reminds Roxy that when she wants to be, she’s a good parent and that her importance to Amy won’t change, despite the move. Jack promises Roxy that she’ll get half for the house; it’d give her something to spend on Amy. Later, Roxy shows up at Number 27 and tells Ronnie and Jack that they have her blessing to sell the house. As Roxy heads back onto the Square she begins to sob for the family she is no longer a part of… Lee dashes into the Launderette and asks for a repair on his jacket, claiming he tore it on a nail. Dot tries to refuse, but Lee darts out before she gets the chance. Dot pops over later with Lee’s jacket – Whitney’s shocked at the bad job she’s done. A mortified Dot leaves again, claiming she’ll fix it. Lee arrives home and tells Whitney the payroll system is down – he won’t be paid until next week. When Whitney informs Lee that Dot still has his jacket, he’s not amused and dashes out to collect it. Lee gets home to discover he’s picked up the wrong one and places his hand in the pocket to discover a wad of cash. Jack arrives to switch the jackets back and Lee reluctantly hands the money over when Jack questions its whereabouts. As the clock turns midnight, Lee is thrilled to see he’s been paid and immediately starts searching for Christmas present ideas. An enraged cast arrive to ‘A Christmas Carol’ rehearsals and are further riled when they discover that Geraldine has cast Keith - a poor actor, to play Scrooge. Kathy is hugely unimpressed when Geraldine admits that the cash made from the show is no longer going to charity. Bex is concerned when Louise admits that she saw some boys at school call Shakil frigid. Louise suggests to Bex that she tell Shakil to stop wearing the chastity bracelet. Abi returns home to find Dot’s printed information on Age Related Macular Degeneration; Dot underplays the situation and claims that there is nothing wrong with her eyesight. Credits Category:2016 Category:2016 Episodes